


My Love

by klarolinedrabbles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9655436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolinedrabbles/pseuds/klarolinedrabbles
Summary: Werewolf mated teenage Klaroline. With a wee smidge of angst, fluffy in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coveredinthecolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's to my Valentine, lovely! First I wanted to celebrate what a beautiful mind you have, your scenarios for Klaroline were truly so wonderful, that I had a genuine hard time choosing. You're such a creative soul, and I love ya for it! I took two of your faves, and combined them, hoping for extra feels, haha. I do hope you like it :).

“Hello, my love.” Caroline heard an all too familiar voice say, his lean body plopping down in the desk right beside her’s.

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head at his abrasiveness, and persistence given how he wasn’t even in this class. Talk about not wasting any time.

“I’m not _your_ anything.” She barked out, simpering back into her seat as her voice travelled more than she had intended for it to.

Klaus smirked, the glint in his eyes almost cruel, his gaze unwavering.

“Quite the contrary.” He quickly said, a fire burning in his chest at her constant refusal of him. “Caroline, I’m well aware that this isn’t your ideal---” He started, before her laughter cut through, a venomous tone following.

“That’s one way of putting it.” She grumbled.

“Our pack will one day have quite the menacing Alpha Female, won’t they? I surmise it won’t be my bite they’ll fear most.” He teased, his gaze almost wondrous.

Caroline’s breath hitched, the look he was giving her was stirring all sorts of instincts. None of which she could act on in the middle of her AP English classroom---even if she wanted to.

And she _so_ did want to. Not that she’d be admitting it anytime soon.

“Klaus, couldn’t you find some other time to do this. Like maybe not when one of my classes is about to start.” She pleaded, her hands fiddling with the pen in her grasp.

Klaus opened his mouth to reply, shutting it almost immediately when the teacher walked in. His gaze turning soft, his expression almost remorseful.

“My apologies for intruding, love.” He spoke gently, standing up and then pressing a gentle kiss to her head before retreating to his own class.

Caroline almost let a small smile work it’s way onto her face, the dozens of eyes she felt on her holding it back. Clearing her throat, she raised her head high and stared straight ahead.

What her classmates just saw will lead to whispers, not that she couldn’t handle that. But it would’ve been nice to have prolonged the exposure her plus Klaus would now receive.

Mystic Falls is a small town, riddled with lore of it’s own---such as werewolves---but that didn’t stop the town from being a generic cluster. And one of those was that everyone was familiar with everyone.

She and Klaus may have always run in the same circle, but it was secret to no one that there was no love lost there.

At least there never used to be.

Caroline winced at the butterflies forming yet again in her stomach, her mind trying to process for the upteenth time her newfound circumstances.

Mated. To the future Alpha Male of the Mystic Falls Pack.

She felt a wave of heat work it’s way through her, a common occurrence every time she followed this particular train of thought.

_“What the hell is this?!” Caroline shrieked, her hand lingering over the newly formed mark present on her hip. The real tone in her voice deriving from the matching mark Klaus, of all people, had on his upper chest._

_“I think you know very well what it is, Caroline.” He mumbled frustratingly, when he slowly tried to reach out and grab hold of her, before she smacked his hands away._

_“Don’t touch me.” She spat out._

_“Sweetheart---”_

_“Klaus, just don’t. Okay?” She whispered, lowering her shirt back down to cover the mark, before storming off. Leaving a very astounded Klaus behind, reeling from their revelation_

Caroline took a deep breath, her eyes almost watering at the memory of this past weekend, Saturday to be exact.

As werewolf nature would have it, mated pairs form when the first of the two turns 17. Which in their case was Klaus, who had turned 17 that very morning.

Having known Klaus almost her entire life, when she woke up that morning to discover her mark, she had no doubt who to confront. And at great cost to her dignity.

Their interactions over the years featuring many quarrels, all prompted by their greatest hit, the embarrassing year she was 14 and super into him, only for him to all but tell her he was out of her league.

Now here they were, two years later. Who could possibly deny a twisted universe now?

* * *

 

Klaus leaned against his car anxiously awaiting for Caroline to exit from cheerleading practice. As utterly enthralled as he was to his current situation, there was much grovelling to be done. 

Somehow fate found a way to be irrevocably cruel, even for matters so delicate as his mate. 

Thinking back to how he’d brushed her off when they were younger, he’d give anything to go back and take the risk he was too much of a coward to take. 

Growing up a werewolf had it’s perks, and defects. Namely the refusal he had to ever truly spend time with anyone, for fear that when his 17th birthday came, fate would draw him a different course.

It was why he was so adamant against giving into the feelings he in fact reciprocated for Caroline. She deserved more than whatever limited time he had presumed they would’ve had. 

Now they were mated, and she despised every ounce of his being, not that he could blame her.

“How did I know I’d find you out here?” A beautiful voice called out, snapping Klaus out of his thoughts. 

Looking up, Klaus flashed a charming smile to a short-clad Caroline. 

“I figured I owed you at least a lift.” He responded, turning quickly to open the passenger door to his SUV for her. 

“At least.” Caroline agreed, hopping into Klaus’ almost ridiculously large car. 

“You know,” Klaus started, getting situated in the driver’s seat, “my father is as we speak, entertaining your parents. He just called.” He revealed. 

Caroline gasped, her hands spreading to her chest in disbelief. 

“If that’s why you were waiting for me, I swear to god, I will jump out of this car.” She dramatically replied, scowling when he chuckled at her in response. 

“Relax love, we’re taking a much needed moment to ourselves. What with you running off on me the other day, there’s much I need to explain.” He teased. “As for my father, you are aware we will have to sit down with him eventually?” 

Caroline groaned, her head tossed back against the headrest. 

“He’s still the same Alpha you see weekly, and every full moon, Caroline. Us being mates has not changed that.” He pointed out. 

“That’s easy for you to say, he’s your dad!” Caroline exclaimed. “How am I supposed to look at Ansel now, knowing one day we’re gonna be standing where he is? Doesn’t that feel weird to you?” She questioned.

“Well it is my birthright, love. And hopefully we won’t have to ascend to it for quite some time.” He pointed out. 

Caroline nodded in relief, his words soothing to her neves. 

“What are my parents doing over there anyway? Couldn’t this wait till the gathering on Friday?” She remembered curiously. 

“Not when neighboring packs have to come see for themselves, and congratulate us. They’re likely knee-deep in plans right about now.” He added slyly, hoping it wouldn’t alarm her too much. But as the heir, whomever he mated to is a union that allies, by pack law, have to acknowledge and pay respect to.

An impending gathering that was sure to be interesting.

“Are you gonna be okay?” Caroline surprised him by asking, “that means your mom’s coming, right?” She carefully trotted around. 

“Yes, I’ll manage just fine.” He said, almost having forgotten how his parental circumstance is practically common knowledge. 

An Alpha Female of one pack sleeping with an Alpha Male of another, resulting in his conception. A year of time that practically destroyed the species in all surrounding territories. 

Had it not been for their dwindling low numbers, the pack his mother and siblings pertained to would’ve likely been as extinct as theirs was set to be.

“Klaus…” Caroline edged on, taking note of his jittery hands on the steering wheel. 

He sighed deeply, a nervous chuckle escaping him. 

“Believe it or not, it’s not my mother I have the most qualms seeing. It’s her husband, who for the six years he was led to believe I was his, treated me like the ground he walked on.” He admitted. 

“I remember.” She whispered in response. “Ansel didn’t calm down for months after you were brought in.” She recalled. 

Before Caroline could comment more she looked out the window of the car, her heart warming at where they were. 

He’d brought them to their town’s single most beautiful location, a hidden gem---the waterfall.

“You...are not off to a bad start.” Caroline joked, breathing in the scent of the falls as she made her way out of the car. 

“Yes well, I figured that the scenery might make up for the conversation we’re about to have.” Klaus revealed, almost wincing as he said it. 

Awkward as it may be, they needed to find mutual ground to be on, not only for their pack’s sake, but for their own. 

Caroline nodded, taking a deep breath and holding out her hand.

Klaus sighed in relief, pulling to her his side and leading them a spot.

The two of them embarking on both the easiest, and hardest, conversation they’ve ever had.

* * *

Caroline scoped the vast backyard of her Alpha’s house nervously, while secretly looking for Klaus. Ever since they had sat down a week ago to discuss their...relationship, she found that his presence comforted her more than anyone else’s. Likely a result of their bond, but having known each other for so long probably helped.

The lawn was filled with not only members of her own pack, but members from three neighboring packs as well. A type of gathering that’s rare to come by. Their own pack had never hosted one, the impending announcement of her and Klaus being mates marks the first time Ansel’s ever had to arrange one.

Spotting Elena and Bonnie she set off to catch up with them, a firm grasp on her forehand taking her by surprise. 

Turning her head to see who so abruptly grabbed hold of her, her eyes narrowed in confusion, not recognizing the face. 

“I couldn’t help but notice you over here by yourself.” He started, Caroline fought the urge not to laugh in his face. “What do you say we get out of here?” He then proposed.

Caroline’s expression turning bewildered, a soft chuckle escaping her when she yanked her arm out of his hand. 

“I beg your pardon?” She asked. 

“These get together’s are always a drag, but I think I know a few things we could do to pass the time. If you’re interested, that is.” The stranger continued to offer. 

“Well I’m not---” She had started, before a new presence interrupted them. 

“Tyler Lockwood.” A familiar, yet cold voice greeted. 

Caroline relaxed, understanding now who the person in front of her was. Tyler was the cousin, and heir, to Mason Lockwood. The alpha of one of their many allies. At the very least she put a face to the name. A name she’d heard nothing but vile things about, now it was clear why.  

Her anger subsided when she felt Klaus’ hand gently fall on the small of her back. Turning her head to face him she could see the evident temper he was masking. 

“Klaus.” The mystery person replied just as coldly. “Do you mind? I was in the middle of something.” 

Caroline shriked in disbelief at his insinuation, her body lunging forward only to be blocked by Klaus’ back as he moved in front of her. 

“I assure you, you weren’t in the middle of anything, mate.” Klaus said to him, a sly grin masking his face. 

A mischievous glint shone in Tyler’s eyes once the pieces finally clicked. 

“I take it this must be Caroline, your mate.” Tyler realized out loud. “I apologize, I had no idea.” He extended to her.

Just as Caroline was about to thank him, the new face just couldn’t help himself.

“And you know, I apologize to you too, Klaus. I imagine you’re in for some rough times with her, she’s on the neurotic side from the looks of it.” He tossed out, his face barring a full grin. 

Where Caroline laughed at his childish behavior, Klaus couldn’t help the growl that he emitted. 

Caroline’s hands fisted into the fabric of Klaus’ shirt to restrain him from causing a scene. 

This was  _ not _ how today was supposed to go.

Just as she wondered how much longer she could keep Klaus from snapping, a loud arrival saved her the trouble.

“Tyler!” A voice bellowed out, the group turning to see Mason Lockwood almost stomping towards them. 

“Mason.” Klaus acknowledged, in a much different way than he greeted Tyler just a few moments before. Having grown acquainted with both over the years, and far preferring one over the other. “Pleasure, as always. Not so much with others.” He jabbed, his gaze turning colder. 

“Well don’t you worry, I’ll ensure it doesn’t happen again.” Mason said delicately, having clearly overheard, a nervous tinge to his voice. “I believe you owe them an apology, Tyler.” He said confidently, turning to his cousin. 

Tyler’s eyes turned wild, the anger at the embarrassment radiating off of him. 

“The reason we’re here today is to offer our respect to the future Alpha’s of this pack.” He educated. “So I’m gonna tell you again. Apologize.” Mason concluded, gesturing to the pair before them. 

Tyler grinded his teeth, a low growl slipping out. 

“My apologies...for offending either of you.” He slowly said, the dent to his ego practically visible. 

“Don’t worry about it, we all make mistakes.” Caroline slyly said, her head held high. 

“Congratulations.” Mason said, forcefully placing his hands on Tyler’s shoulders and shoving him away. 

“At least we can’t say that today wasn’t interesting.” Klaus said, whipping his head towards Caroline once she took his arm and dragged him towards his house. “Caroline---” He started wondering, her sudden movements leading them up the stairs and into his room. 

“Love, do you mind telling me---” Klaus began to ask, cut off by Caroline cupping his face and pressing her lips to his. 

Shutting the door behind him, Caroline pushed Klaus to lean against the door, her arms snaking around his neck, leaning on her toes to deepen the kiss. 

Klaus’ arms skirted underneath her shirt, resting on her waist. His left thumb moving into the waistband of her jeans, rubbing their matching mark that was on her hip. 

Their kisses turning frantic, Caroline’s hands beginning to wander. 

It wasn’t long till they settled right back on his neck, having pulled away from his kisses.

Klaus pressed his forehead on hers, eyes closed in bliss. 

“If you’re gonna make a habit of being this surprising, we’re going to have an interesting reign, aren’t we?” He teased.

Caroline laughed breathlessly, leaning up to press a soft kiss on his lips.

“Yeah, but don’t expect me to do all the work.” She joked. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, my love.” 

  



End file.
